


Edleweiss

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Declarations Of Love, Eloping, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flower Language, Gardens & Gardening, Getting to Know Each Other, House husband, Looking for love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes, Royal Wedding, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: Flower meanings as they appear in the fic:1.) Begonia: Beware2.) Carnation: Admiration3.) Poppy: Pleasure4.) Violet: Modesty5.) Gloxinia: Love at First Sight6.) Orange Blossom: Innocence, Eternal Love7.) Orange Mock: Deceit8.) Red Rose: Love, Respect9.) Petunia: Resentment, Anger10.) Lily of the Valley: Sweetness11.) Marigold: Cruelty, Grief, Jealousy12.) Daffodil: You're the Only One13.) Pink Camellia: Longing for You14.) Tea Rose: I'll Remember, Always15.) Spider Lily: Elope with Me16.) Larkspur: Strong Attachment17.) Hydrangea: Gratefulness18.) Morning Glory: Mortality of Life





	Edleweiss

Moving into a quaint little cottage right outside of the kingdom, Roman wanted to keep a quiet life despite being sent on harrowing missions that usually drained him of all energy, so plans were always put off for later when there were a few days off. Luckily a persistent peace had descended upon the land for a few days now allowing the princely knight to accomplish errands rather than return to the intimidating castle where the rest of his family resided.

“Oh, this won’t do... “ the man chided himself, index finger curling atop his lip as a thumb cupped his chin in thought, “You can’t make a garden without flowers, silly!”

Truth be told he did not quite know what he was doing since time was usually spent serving the people whenever danger loomed, yet there was an inkling of determination to at least try a new task that had caught his attention while strolling along the castle grounds. Happening upon a local marketplace where petals reached toward the open sky in a dramatic display not unlike himself in the midst of quests; he had long accepted the fact that not many in the land wanted same love, yet that would not stop the search for true love no matter how long it took.

Searching through the vast selection of plants, he cradled vermillion petals between delicate fingers as a sniff was taken from the mane of silken leaves when another stepped far too close for comfort toward him. Guard let down, a blush that matched the selected flower crept from the base of his neck as he caught a dashing fellow covered in a moss green smock, thick-rimmed glasses slightly misted from attending to the wares, “I’m just looking around. I must admit these are simply divine though.”

“What are you trying to warn your neighbors of, danger?”

“Beg pardon?”

“Normally the begonia symbolizes ‘beware’, so you must be trying to communicate to them to be wary.”

“Oh, not at all! I liked the color and thought they would be suitable.”

“Color is the most deceptive feature, I’m afraid. If you’re looking for others of the same shade then may I suggest a carnation or a poppy?”

“What do those mean?”

“Well, the first declares admiration while the other is pleasure. Depending on what message you’re wanting to send, of course, you’d want one or the other.”

“A gentleman shouldn’t be that forward.”

“Well, how about a violet? They’re quite modest.”

“Perhaps…” he trailed off, turning attention to the employee as features took him aback; dark brown hair framed a face full of concentration, amber eyes sparkling with an intensity that could not be explained, plush pink lips pursed in a thin line as he considered making another suggestion, “I’ll start with those and see how it goes.”

“Excellent, I’ll get a few and meet you at the counter.”

“I couldn’t stand by while you do all the work.”

“It’s part of the job, sir,” the lone clerk commented, a glossed nametag revealing that his name was Logan, when a mortified look crossed his face upon recognizing why the customer was dressed in such dapper dress, “My apologies, I-I didn’t realize you were one of the princes…”

“No need for that, you can just call me Roman.”

“If you’re certain… I’ll be right back with your order.”

Waiting patiently for the person to return the royal twirled a thin stem between fingers absentmindedly, attention brought back to reality once it accidentally snapped off into thin fingers filling tanned skin with splotches of purple trimmed with swirls of milky white. Sputtering out a ‘sorry’ as the other returned with a plastic pot, he bowed as the flower was offered over followed by a handful of change to cover both charges as his pulse quickened at the slight smirk given before a giggle was muffled by the plum petals.

“A bold move, I must say.”

“When I see somethin’ I like, gotta go for it. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I would indeed. Hopefully we’ll be seeing more of each other soon.”

‘You can count on that, love.”

Weeks later after planting the bulbs into a fresh patch of soil and returning a few times to purchase more vibrant combinations a routine of giving the cashier flowers that meant the opposite of true feelings became their way of admitting how they felt about each other; orange blossoms were exchanged for mock, red roses met with petunias, and lily of the valley versus marigold. He could only imagine how infuriating the first time had been, but it had grown into more than intentional ignorance signified with small smiles after receiving mixed messages of deceit, resentment, and jealousy.

“Morning Specs!” the royal one called out upon returning to the booths as had become as routine as polishing the samurai sword sheathed on his left hip, “What’ve you got in stock today?”

“Hello to you, Ro. I have some lovely daffodils, the sun is always shining with them.”

“Wonderful! I believe they’ll do wonders in brightening up my flower beds.”

“I have no doubt,” Logan retorted in jest, excusing himself to gather a tray of sun-like buds beginning to bloom when he returned to the customer holding out a pale pink cluster of petals, the base clasped delicately as if there were a wine glass in his hand rather than a gift from nature, “Roman… I believe this is your daring display yet.”

“Oh?” 

“Indeed. Do I detect a hint of someone trying to sweep me off my feet?”

“If that’s what you want then that would be correct.”

Unable to hide dual delight at the prospect of being asked on a date the two settled on meeting later that evening at the same location when Logan would be locking up so that they could walk to the clerk’s house together as the sun set. Parting was always such sweet sorrow, yet the departure left the prince filled with a fluttering heart along the winding path back to his cottage, so engrossed with the thought that he startled at seeing his older brother waiting on the porch.

“Patton, I didn’t expect you until tomorrow!”

“Well, I finished father’s errands early and thought I’d stop by,” he explained with usual pep as they shared in a side hug before entering the smaller-than-average household for a member of the royal family, “I couldn’t help but notice that you’re exceptionally excited, I’m guessing you’ve found someone?”

“Oh, big bro, he’s the best! We’ve only known each other for a little while, but I’ve got a date with him tonight.”

“Should I come back another time?”

“No, you don’t have to leave so soon! In fact, would you mind keeping me company until then? I’ll simply go stir crazy if I’m left alone, you know how I get.”

“I’d be honored to!”

Early on in their years the younger one had held a slight amount of resentment for not being next in line for the throne, but Roman had let go of the petty jealousy upon realizing that even though he was proud of his parentage that he would much rather be out on his own. Moving out had solidified how much he wanted to have a somewhat ordinary life compared to the rest of the court even though a desire for seeking out a partner had gone unfulfilled until now. \

Getting caught up with his sibling while busying with planting the new additions of his garden, a burst of pride swelled within a broad chest at hearing that Patton had recently been betrothed to a fellow he had fancied for years as the simple silver band was displayed as beams of light bounced off the glossed over surface, “Spare none of the details! How did he propose?!”

“We were admiring the stars out on one of the balconies after having a three course meal. There was a harp being played in the background as we swayed along absentmindedly,” the older one recounted, fondness in his voice as a soft sigh was let out, “I was so caught up in the moment that I didn’t realize at first that a single lilac tea rose that Virgil offered me had a ribbon tied around it, weighed down by the ring that is now around my finger.”

“I had no idea he had such a romantic side.”

“Neither did I! As you can probably imagine, I was bawling like a baby.”

“You, crying? That’s not like my brother at all!”

“Jerk…”

“Congratulations, Pat, you deserve to have someone so special ruling by your side.”

“You do too, Ro. I hope your date proves that tonight.”

Denied the ability to love for quite some time he had been convinced that there was no hope in finding Mr. Right, but for some reason an inkling of determination coursed through his veins while preparing for the date that was to commence shortly as he continued to converse with the guest. Donning a black tunic and slacks as opposed to usually worn white garments, slightly shaky fingers adjusted the crimson sash to bring out the embroidered red swirls along the shoulder guards, sword fastened into a similarly shaded sheath as a nervous breath held for too long was let out at the resulting outfit.

“You’ve got this, bro. There’s no way he’ll be able to take an eye off of you!”

Giving a polite thanks in response a farewell was given in the meantime considering that the elder had offered to house-sit for the few hours that the owner would be gone, he returned to the rendezvous point that had been decided a steady pulse began to quicken for fear of the other forgetting about their plans for that evening. Pride slightly wounded, Roman was about to turn on a heel when the sight of a cardigan clad person pounded down the dirt path as he doubled over at the waist gasping for air as the prince stared on in astonishment.

“S-Sorry to be late, that’s quite un-uncharacteristic of me,” Logan gasped out as his breathing began to steady, “My brother came by unexpectedly to give me some good news.”

“What a coincidence, so did mine.”

“Turns out he proposed last night. My younger brother, of all people, is engaged and to a prince!”

“I’ll be damned, you’re related to Virgil?”

“How did you…? Oh, such a silly oversight on my part, Patton is your sibling.”

“What a small world.”

“Indeed… Anyway, shall we start our evening?”

“Of course,” he agreed, offering an arm that was linked with the other’s thinner one while they strolled through the dense forest that grew on either side of the road, “Have you planned anything special for us?”

“I’m not the best at cooking, but yes. Dinner, and perhaps afterward I can play the piano for you?”

“I’d be honored!”

Twenty minutes of strolling through the countryside the two happened upon a cozy cottage not unlike the one that Roman resided in aside from the vast difference of two oversized gardens growing on either side of the residence. Taken aback by such a sight the member of royalty was blindsided by the multiple vases scattered throughout the living room filled with flowers he had given Logan throughout their romantic friendship that started to spark into something more than either had foreseen.

“You kept them?”

“They came from you, I couldn’t part with them.”

“Well, I have another that can be added to the collection,” Roman remarked with a sly smile, removing a thin stem from a hidden back pocket as the white bodice with thin petals that splayed out like legs was handed over to the slightly older male, “It might be a tad bit early on to be giving you this particular flower, but I couldn’t resist.”

“You know the meaning of this one? Well, there’s a first time for everything, I’m impressed.”

“You’re not creeped out?”

“On the contrary, I find it endearing that you’d want to elope with me even if this is our first official outing.”

That evening seemed so long ago as the two gathered at a dining table decorated with the spider lily, forks twirling noodles and bread mopping up leftover tomato sauce as the two ate heartily while sipping at flutes of champagne while a lilting lullaby of Fur Elise forever played in the back of the royal one’s mind on a daily basis. While their siblings had chosen to have their wedding public to the entire kingdom, the other two had done just as Roman foretold as they ran off to marry in secret months later. Quiet living arrangements carried on as the two moved in together, their plants pairing even though they were polar opposites in that regard, Logan’s larkspurs, hydrangeas, and morning glories of various blue hues brought out by the brighter bulbs his partner preferred,

Their amalgamation of planted children were usually taken care of by both in turns, yet the responsibility fell upon the more experienced one when his husband went out on missions for the newly crowned kings. On one such particular day when he was expecting the royal’s return, a pulse of paranoia was amplified after being calmed down rationally when Roman arrived home with a slight limp, his clothing stained with blood and dirt as claw marks carved into the silken fabric, refusing to listen to claims that he should not worry about the wounds.

“We’re married, of course I’m going to fret over you!!” Logan exclaimed, voice wavering threateningly as he brought out a first aid kit stowed away for these exact moments, hurrying to disinfect the cuts beginning to pinken at the edges, “I swear you’re going to be the death of me…”

“Is that such a bad way to go?”

“I’d disagree, but you do have a point.”

“‘Course I do,” Roman rebutted with a smug sense of pride that was wounded with a sharp hiss as an infected cut was inspected, bandaged, and kissed delicately, “At least you look happy to meet me.”

“Can’t help it when this is my favorite part of your adventures, seeing you come back to me.”

“I always have, always will without fail.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings as they appear in the fic:
> 
> 1.) Begonia: Beware  
> 2.) Carnation: Admiration  
> 3.) Poppy: Pleasure  
> 4.) Violet: Modesty  
> 5.) Gloxinia: Love at First Sight  
> 6.) Orange Blossom: Innocence, Eternal Love  
> 7.) Orange Mock: Deceit  
> 8.) Red Rose: Love, Respect  
> 9.) Petunia: Resentment, Anger  
> 10.) Lily of the Valley: Sweetness  
> 11.) Marigold: Cruelty, Grief, Jealousy  
> 12.) Daffodil: You're the Only One  
> 13.) Pink Camellia: Longing for You  
> 14.) Tea Rose: I'll Remember, Always  
> 15.) Spider Lily: Elope with Me  
> 16.) Larkspur: Strong Attachment  
> 17.) Hydrangea: Gratefulness  
> 18.) Morning Glory: Mortality of Life


End file.
